Chocolate
by Rhiabrey Skye
Summary: She runs her hand through his hair, her blue eyes clouded over with yearn and need, begging for more/Seddie. Strong T; Oneshot.


**AN: Okay, so don't be surprised if you're all like "What the hell?" in the end. Cause I don't even know. I don't know what the plot of this is or if it has one…it's weird. Basically, it was something I just had to get down on paper(computer..?) to cure myself from my horrid writers block. Oh, and I didn't have time to have my Beta look this over so I apologize for the awfulness :/ oh, and not to mention the OOC-ness of this…**

**OH! And this is verryy verryy fluffy. It's my definition of Sam&Freddie in love…**

**::: :: :::**

**Chocolate**

::: :: :::

He's not exactly positive, but maybe he loves her.

He loves the way her hand feels in his, and not to mention how sexy he finds her hair. But it's the other small quirks about her that make him feel like he's just about the luckiest guy on the planet. The small nicknames she gives him sound better than they always have, her feistiness gives him the most urge to just pin her against the wall with her legs around his waist and treat her like the badass she is.

Her soft smiles and rare sweet moments makes him want to make love to her like in that one John Mayer song[_yourbodyisawonderland_].

Maybe it's love. Maybe.

::: :: :::

He comes with the conclusion that yea, maybe it is.

she somehow found herself falling for him.

In the past she had been aware of her feelings, which were mutual, but it was when he was sipping on a smoothie ( a new flavor that recently came out) and he had offered her a sip from the straw his mouth had just lingered upon merely two seconds prior.

She had thought about it before she took a sip, her tongue hesitating to touch the tip of the plastic tubing. Then a trilling sensation overcame her mouth once the liquid penetrated her taste buds. She closed her eye lids and let out a quiet moan as she took even more of it in. _chocolate chocolate chocolate._

The taste of _him _laid on her mouth. She opened her eyes to see him smiling back at her. His eyes brightened as he asked her if it was good. Hers drifted to his lips, then back to his brown _chocolate _eyes. The after math of his shocking affect on her subsided, but still left her breathless.

The only thing that managed to leave her lips was a whispered _amazing_.

::: :: :::

Somehow, somewhere, along the many pointless conversations and small talks, she had agreed to let him walk her home.

It's cold outside and she wants nothing more than to gulp down a nice cup of hot cocoa. Truthfully, she was never fond of hot chocolate when she was a kid, but she thinks maybe it's because it's the same colors of his eyes so it's the closest she can get to starring at something with swirls of brown and sweetness without feeling that sudden pang in her chest.

Guilty because he's not hers to look at and want (because, God, she does). But when they're both standing there on her porch, and he's thanking her for the help, she find herself starring at him a little too long and she can't get herself to look away. He asks her _what is it _with a chuckle that makes her smile.

A simple answer of_ nothing, just thinking _is enough for him to smile sadly and walk away.

::: :: :::

A couple minutes earlier, she had thanked him for caring about her. Because when those gorgeous girls had come up to him and laughed and talked with him at the party, and he had seen Sam sitting there all alone, he had pushed passed the girls (ignoring their complaints of how it was rude of him to just walk away like that) and grabbed her hand asking her for a dance.

"It was nothing." he had answered. But he knows it's a lie, and so does she. And she's sure of this because after he says it, he gives her a lopsided smile and chuckles nervously.

"No really," she whispers, bringing her hand to rest of his knee. He's look at her hand there and he wants to do nothing but grab it and intertwine their fingers, "That meant a lot to me."

And he wonders why she's thinking too much into this and making it into a big deal. It wasn't the first time he's left some beautiful girl behind to spend time with her because he wants to. He remembers the times he caught her starring at him or when she would use any opportunity to touch him, like she was now.

The reality shakes him to the very core and he licks his lips quickly, avoiding eye contact with her. Shoving her hand off his knee, he _tries _to ignores the look of hurt that sparked across her face, but he can't. She's just that good at making him want to soothe her. Maybe that's why he can't take it anymore and he just _has _to reach back for her hand and hold it in his.

He never notices how frail and skinny she is until he's comparing his hand to hers. Her fingers are long but small, gentle but cold, her grip is soft but confident. His fingers are bigger, rougher, but his grip isn't as secure as hers. Their differences somehow make them a perfect fit, he realizes this as he threads his fingers in between hers.

"When?" it's a simple question, but she doesn't know the answer. She doesn't remember the moment she started feeling this way for him, so she shrugs.

"How, Sam? How did this happen?"

She hopes he'll finally look at her, and when he does her lungs re-fill with air and she says the first thing that comes to mind, "I don't, but, I'm," she sighs and loosens her grip on his hand, "I'm sorta really happy it did." she has no air again when he squeezes her hand.

She doesn't remember how they got this close, cause suddenly his face is so close to hers and he can feel his rapid breathing against her cheek. And he runs his free hand through her blonde locks, bringing their cheeks flush together as he holds her head against his. He's trying so hard not to ruin this almost too-perfect moment, and he contemplates if he should answer that so is he.

But he doesn't need to. He compassionately kisses behind her ear and her small frame melts into his strong arms.

::: :: :::

She's not sure, but maybe they're boyfriend and girlfriend now. He hasn't kissed her yet, but there are other small signs. He holds her hand in public and frequently likes to run his hand through her hair. And he loves kissing that spot behind her earlobe that makes her knees go weak.

Maybe. Maybe not.

The thought scares her. She wonders if she should say something.

:: ::: ::

When he tells her he loves her, it's on her nineteenth birthday. He gave her a white-gold necklace and she tries not to ask him how much it cost him. But she can't resist the urge.

"Doesn't matter." he answers simply. She looks back down at the open box and traces the jewelry with her finger. He brings his finger under her chin, and tilts her head up to look at him. She can see the gentle care in his eyes and she wants to do nothing else but lean up and kiss those lids that occasionally close over the eyes she loves so much.

"Yea, nub?" she asks him when he's starring at her for so long she starts to almost feel uncomfortable.

He smiles and asks her if he can put it on her. She raises her eyebrow, looks around to see all her other friends and family gathering around and talking. She looks back at him and smiles, pulling his hand to follow her up to the upstairs bathroom.

She runs to stand in front of the mirror while Freddie locks the door behind him. She pulls her hair to one side of the shoulder and opens the velvet box. She trembles when she closes her eyes because in one swift move he comes to stand behind her, his hot breath on her bare neck.

She unravels the necklace from its silk bedding and lets it pool in her hand. Stretching his arm out in front of her he grabs each end with each hand and lets it dangle in front of her face before placing it on her bare upper chest. The cold solid against her warm skin of her chest makes her shiver slightly. He smiles at that and uses his right ring finger and pinky to push some of the little strands off her neck, in seconds the clip is in and closed.

Sam opens her eyes slowly to see the beautiful piece laying perfect around her collar bone. He bends over somewhat and presses his body flush against hers as he brings his one arm around her to trace the outline of the tiny sapphire that dangles. She doesn't notice it has her name embedded on the back until two weeks later when she takes it off to show it to Carly.

He rests his chin against her shoulder and stares at their reflection in the mirror, it's almost unbelievable how ideal (perfect) they look together. She brings her hand to lay on his and she bends her head backwards to rest in the crook of his neck.

He kisses her shoulder, which is hot from the lack of cool air entering the room, and then he leaves another kiss. She brings her arm out to run her hand through his hair, practically shoving his head into her, begging for more.

So when he slides the one sleeve of her dress off her shoulder, she doesn't hit him like he thought she would, instead she sighs contently. And he's kissing up her neck now as he continues to drape the fabric down her pale arm. He's shocked when she rapidly turns around, almost knocking him into the walk behind him. He's holding onto her arm and she's starring at him with so much lust that he can't breathe.

He brings his right hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear and cups her face and then leans his forehead on hers. They both lean in at the same time, their mouths already open, no begging for each other's entrance needing. He moaned as their tongues danced around each other and he nibbled on her bottom lip. The temperature of the room raised exponentially in a matter of seconds as she pushed him back against the wall. She brings one of her legs around his waist, her dress now pooled halfway up her bare thigh.

His hand grips her there and he lifts her and steps forward placing her on top of the sink. He released himself from her lips, having the serious necessitate to breathe, and trails them feverishly down the other shoulder, leaving a trail of saliva and bringing that one sleeve down as well…

He leans away from her so he could look at her. Her blue eyes were clouded over with yearn and need as were his chocolate brown ones , and his trembling fingers reached out behind her to pull down the zipper of her dress…

::: :: :::

They were both breathing heavily and not to mention their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other so close up that they were practically melded as one. He tried catching his breath as his messy hair stuck to his forehead. Sam had always thought she would be someone who would love being touched after sex, but when he caressed her arm like he was now, she wanted to shove him off [_but it's something she would never tell him_, _of course_]

Satisfied from the months of unbearable tension, he sighs.

"Yea…that was…unexpected."

"I was gonna say amazing, but yea, that too." he laughed softly.

When he pulled away from her she felt cold air surround her and she wanted his embrace back. She whimpered slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern getting the best of him.

She shook her head slowly, "Nothing, it's just…" she smiled, "Remember last winter when we went to the groovy smoothies and they had the awesome new hot cocoa flavored smoothie? And you let me have a sip?"

He looked at in bewilderment and laughed, "Wow, Sam, only you would talk about food at a time like this. I mean, why not continue sharing the blissful mood?" Sam responded by slapping him in the side of the head, playfully of course, "Okay, yes yes, I remember." he rubbed his head and let out a squeak_y_ 'oww', "What about it?" he slid on his boxers, pissed that the moment didn't last any longer.

"Well…" she leaned back on her arms and Freddie was suddenly ready for another round when he saw her in that pose with nothing but that damn necklace, "I was thinking…"

Freddie glared at her and rolled his eyes, "Fine, we'll get some."

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily as she jumped off the sink.

"Yea, now we just got to get out of here fast before they start wondering why we've been missing for God knows how long."

"Oh, pah-lease, with your loud man grunts, I'm sure our secret was out long ago."

A blush crept up on his face. he ignores her statement, "Just, what is it with you and chocolate all of a sudden, anyway? You always talk about it, it's like you can't get enough."

When they were both dressed, "Hey, dork?" she pulled him towards her so they could look at each other, he smiled and bent down to kiss her.

When he pulled away she starred at his (**chocolate**) brown eyes, "For your information, I've always loved chocolate."

Freddie starred at her with an awkward expression, "oooh, kaaay?"

Sam looked at him in aggravation, "Ugh. You're so slow! You're eyes, Benson! You're stupid brown eyes!"

Freddie continued starring at her like she attended a medical institution for crazy people, "I get it?"

She groaned in agony and walked around him to open the door, "Oh, my God, never mind! Just get me my smoothie already."

::: :::

Fin.

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**boxofpiglets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**pairababes**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich **

_What the hell was this? I don't even know…review?_


End file.
